The Days at the BAU
by SEES11
Summary: A series of Criminal Minds one-shots that happens before, after, or when they're not investigating. Contains OCs.


haru- HAAAAAI XD welcome our first story :3

mits- Annyeonghaseyo! :3 Hope you like our series one-shot stories of the awesome BAU team! :)

_**DISCLAIMER:**__**We do not own anything from Criminal Minds or the show only our OCs**_

* * *

**_Morning Coffee_**

Morgan was getting his daily morning coffee. Then Hotch went by to get some coffee too.

"Morning Hotch," said Morgan.

"Good morning, Morgan," said Hotch.

"MOOOOOORNING!" exclaimed Jessica while looking for something .

"Good morning," said Tiffany, making hot cocoa.

"...where me choco..." said Jessica while looking for her chocolate.

"I think its on ur desk in the bullpen," said Tiffany. Jessica dashes off get her chocolate.

"Hello everyone," said Prentiss.

"Well good morning, princess," Morgan teased.

"Hey no nicknames, Derek," Em said.

"Why was Jessica running cause she almost ran me over," Asked Reid.

"She went to get her guilty pleasure," Tiffany said.

"Her guilty pleasure?" asked Reid.

"Chocolate," Tiffany said, while she laughed.

"Oh well okay then," Reid said, happy that he found an answer to the behavior of one of his colleagues.

"I'm back," said Jessica while eating her chocolate.

"You know statistically, women love chocolate more than men," Reid said, as he always likes to say his statistics.

"I have a foot and I'm not afraid to use it," Jessica scolded.

"Well...see you later at the meeting room everyone," Reid quickly said as he dashed out of the coffee room.

"The chocolate effect?" Morgan asked.

"Yup, Jessica's Chocolate Effect," Tiffany said seriously, even though its a joke between her and Jessica.

"Also known as the hyper mode to Jessica," said Garcia, who came to get her morning coffee also.

"Garcia, you know about this too?" Morgan asked, surprised that his favorite technical analyst knew a fact he didn't know.

"Jessica is also a TA," added Garcia.

"I thought you would know that, Morgan, since you've been introduced to us when we were newly employed," Tiffany said, surprised that her fellow agent didn't know that.

"Even the fact you're her favorite agent, Morgan," said Prentiss, who was also surprised at Morgan.

"Oh, I am?" Morgan said, delighted that he had someone who admired him.

"You didn't know that too?" JJ questioned as she got her morning coffee also.

"No...I didn't," Morgan confessed in a close defeat.

"It was pretty obvious," said Jessica, who just finished her chocolate.

"How?" asked a confused Morgan.

"Me not telling," replied Jessica as she laughed a bit.

"She did gave you free large coffee with a cookie from Starbucks once after a tough case," said Tiffany.

"That I ate," said Jessica while she got some hot cocoa.

"Oh, so that's why the cookie was half-bitten," said Morgan surprised.

"Yup," said Jessica without any guilt.

"Jessica and Tiffany can you sort these cases out" said JJ held a stack of files.

"Sure," Tiffany said while laughing a bit at Morgan who was still in shock about Jessica's actions. Jessica just stared at the files.

"Isn't this a bit to much," Jessica complained.

"There's only ten cases here, but the files in between need to be sorted out," JJ explained, thinking it was normal to sort out this much paperwork.

"Here you go," said Jessica while she give half of the files to Tiffany.

"Let's get to work then," Tiffany said after she finished her hot cocoa.

"I GOT ONE FINISHED!" Jessica yelled with joy. Though Tiffany was faster than Jessica.

"You still have four more to go," said Prentiss.

"Only two left now," Tiffany said as she continued sorting out the case files.

"I'm slow," complained Jessica while sorting the case files.

"And...DONE!" Tiffany exclaimed with relief.

"...Three more to go..." said Jessica.

"Need help, Jessica?" Tiffany asked as she walked over to her desk.

"I can do this," Jessica replied with confidence as she finished the third case file.

"Okay then," Tiffany said, and she went over to Reid's desk to watch his "Physics Magic".

"FINALLY!" yelled Jessica with joy and started to play Ne-yo 'Let Me Love You' on her iPod.

"And...Now!" said Reid as the small metal container flew into the air and suddenly hit Morgan as he was walking in the direction of the container. "Oops...," Reid said as Morgan went up to him.

"Reid, you're dead," Morgan scolded.

"Ummmm... Gotta run!" yelled Reid as he ran to JJ for protection.

"JJ, help!" Reid begged as he ran behind her and tried to use her as a shield. JJ laughed as Reid still hid while seeing Morgan charge toward him and her. JJ just stepped to side leaving Reid vulnerable to the charging profiler. When Reid notice JJ wasn't in front him, he ran for his life from Morgan. Reid suddenly bumped into Hotch who was on his way to his office.

"Whoops, sorry Hotch," Reid said quickly and started to run again. Hotch just stared at Reid as he continued running from Morgan. He kept running until he suddenly saw stars and found himself on the ground.

"Yes! I got you!" yelled Morgan after he tackled Reid.

"OK OK OK I GIVE I GIVE!" pleaded Reid.

"Oh, what I miss?" said Jessica who was still listening to her iPod.

"Me getting revenge on Pretty Boy here," Morgan said as he was getting off Reid who was pale from shock.

"Oh, ok then," said Jessica who acted like nothing happened.

"Help... Please," said Reid who still on the ground. Reid didn't know that Jessica already left.

"Oh she's not there...Wait I gotta get to work now!" Reid said as he got back up, coming back to reality.

"Well it's time to go to the meet," said Tiffany as she was already walking towards the meeting room.

* * *

Haru- END OF CHAPTER ONE XD  
Mits- Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^


End file.
